Frozen Moon
by The Exiled Queen
Summary: When they had left her she had felt nothing but anger. So much anger in fact that she transformed into a wolf. Now five years later Bella was going to Denali to fix a problem, but she wasn't as she once was. No, she was now cold and guarded to the ones that weren't her family. Can a certain golden eyed vampire change her mind, and maybe thaw her frozen heart?
1. Chapter 1

**-Prologue-**

She remembered every single day. She remembered the pain that they had caused her. She remembered the danger they had been leaving her in when they left. She also remembered the anger she had felt afterwards. So much anger that she somehow shifted in to a wolf. She remembered running throughout the forest. Running and running until she could run no more. She remembered being found by two other wolves, and she remembered the day she was finally given a family. A family that would never leave her. Would never cause her pain unless it was needed.

She would never forget the feeling of completeness as she stood beside her Alpha. She would never forget the happiness that had been coursing through her. It had been five years since they had left, and she had never felt better. Over time she had forgotten what it was like to be held in his arms. What it was like to be kissed by his icy cold lips, but she didn't care. She didn't care because she cared about no one else except for her family. Except for the ones that loved and protected her.

She would do anything for her family, and she knew they would return it. Which was why she was fighting the need to hurl as she ran towards Alaska. Denali, Alaska to be more precise the same Denali, Alaska that _his_ cousins lived in. At first when Sam had told her where she was going she hadn't believed him, but after discussing it for hours she knew he wasn't lying. She had been told that a rogue pack in Denali was causing grievances with the general population, and Sam wanted her to help squash out the threat. At first she had been in denial about going, but quickly realizing that she had been being petty she agreed. Luckily Jake had been told to go with her, and she had never been more happy.

Over the past couple of years they had grown closer than ever. Jake was easily her best friend and her closest informant. She told him everything and he did so in return. They were both stronger when they were together, but they had decided long ago to forego any romantic relationship. Especially after she had found out she was gay. In all honesty Jake hadn't been that surprised. In fact he had found it quite hot. Which she had quickly punched him for it. She still found the memory funny and couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"What's so funny Bells?" Jake asked and Bella turned her gaze to the russet colored wolf beside her. His dark intelligent eyes inquiring and she again chuckled.

"I was just remembering the time I told you I was gay," She replied and Jake immediately shuddered at the memory.

"Don't remind me. My arm still aches from that punch," He said and Bella laughed softly.

"You should learn how to control yourself Jake, and then maybe I won't have to hit you," She teased softly and Jake simply shook his head, and continued walking through the forest. Bella still chuckling walked behind him. She glanced at her surrounding, and couldn't help but admire Alaska's wildlife. The sheer amount of beauty and peace was amazing. The air smelled crisper here and it felt amazing. She sighed as another gust of wind hit her face. The freedom she felt since she had become a wolf was amazing. She felt like she could do anything she wanted, and nothing could hold her back. Jake sensing her changing mood once again chuckled.

"You know Bells, I think we are running late to our meeting," He said with a wolf's equivalent to a smirk. Bella immediately stiffened and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want that," She purred and Jake laughed at her mock horror. Bella soon joined him and the forest was soon filled with laughter.

"I honestly can't wait to see their faces," Jake said and Bella couldn't help but agree. Even though Bella held no grudge against the Denali's, Jake's hatred of leeches grew ten times when _he_ left. She still couldn't wait to see their faces at her arrival. Bella knew that the Cullen's must have in some way talked about her. Which meant that the Denali's in some way had to know about the fragile human of the Cullen's. Soon the smell of them entered her nostrils causing them to flare. The sickeningly sweet smell caused her to wince and she noticed Jake do the same.

"Here we go," Jake muttered to her and Bella nodded. With that they both stepped out into the clearing. Bella saw a coven of about five vampires standing in the center of the clearing. The minute they sensed or probably smelled their presence they turned to look at them. Immediately Bella was drawn into the most incredible golden eyes she had ever seen. The beauty of them caused Bella to stop. Jake noticing her behavior stopped beside her, and he quickly followed her gaze. She saw realization flash across his features before he turned to her fully, and nuzzled her. The sign of affection caused her to nuzzle back, but she noticed the goddess eyes darken in anger.

She was once again drawn into the glowing orbs, and she couldn't help but examine her. She long, curly, strawberry blonde hair and was 5'5" tall. Her beautiful golden eyes were framed by thick dark lashes, and her skin was a beautiful porcelain. She was the most beautiful creature Bella had ever seen and the need to have her was growing within her. The need soon became so strong that only one word broke through her jumbled mind.

 _MINE..._

* * *

 ** _Tanya's_ Perspective:**

Tanya stood in the middle of a clearing patiently awaiting the arrival of the two mutts. At first she hadn't wanted their help, but as the killings became more and more common. She realized that she needed to get over her own misgivings and her pride and ask for help. Of course, one of the mutts had acted smug, but agreed to send two pack members over to assess the issue. She had thanked him and hung up. Now she was waiting for their arrival. Tanya glanced up at the sky and ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. They were now officially late to their meeting and she had suppress the anger she felt.

"I can't believe they're late, the nerve of them," Kate hissed in anger her eyes turning black slightly.

"Its alright Kate. They'll be here soon enough, and than we can hound them," Tanya said and she saw Kate smirk happily. Soon the smell of them hit her nostrils causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust, but then the most beautiful smell entered her senses. The smell of pine and dew with a hint of cinnamon caused her to almost swoon. She turned her attention to the two wolves that had just entered the clearing. She quickly assessed them both. The larger one was a russet color, and had dark intelligent eyes. Its muscles rippled as it moved and Tanya knew that it must be strong. She then turned her attention to the one with the intoxicating smell. The wolf was slender and held an air of grace and elegance. Its fur was a beautiful brown with a reddish undertone that made it shine in the light. Tanya looked straight into its eyes and was immediately lost within the chocolate brown orbs.

The beauty that the wolf held was great, and Tanya had never seen anything more beautiful. The need to claim the wolf as her own rocked through her startling her. She watched as the wolf stopped in its tracks, and the russet one stopped along with it. It seemed to be examining its companion and her before a look of realization flashed across its face. The wolf then proceeded to nuzzle its companion, and she couldn't help the anger that consumed her causing her eyes to darken. The wolf seeing her change stepped back from its companion, and stared at her with its big beautiful brown eyes.

Tanya immediately calmed down staring into the perfect brown eyes. She could feel her coven mates eyes on her, but she didn't care about anyone else except for the wolf standing in front of her. Tanya felt the need to claim her grow stronger and stronger with every second that passed. Only one word was present in her mind as she stared into the chocolate brown orbs.

 _MINE..._

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm sorry if any of you are mad at me for ending it here, but it will make the next chapter so much better. And, to the ones that think this happened to suddenly. It honestly didn't when a wolf imprints it's immediate like when a vampire finds its mate (unless it's a human, than they have to be cautious)._**

 ** _The Pairings of this story are:_**

 ** _Bella/Tanya_**

 ** _Jake/Leah_**

 ** _And some normal Canon ones. Again I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Frozen Moon, and I am also sorry about all the misspelled/missing words. Another note is that Bella and Tanya will be close and will love each other, but Bella will still have trust issues that can become problematic._**

 ** _\- DarknessIncarcerated_**


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey Guys I'm so sorry that this is not a chapter, but I really had to get this out in the open. First of all I am so thankful for all the love and support you guys give me. All of you rock!**_

 _ **The other thing that I wanted to say was that I have a new idea for a story and I wanted all your help, and I know Author Notes aren't allowed, but I really wanted some advice. There is a poll on page if you want to check it out. I will really appreciate it, and for the ones that read, The New Chapter and Frozen Moon, I am almost done with their second chapters, and I hope to be done with them by the end of this week.**_

 _ **Finally the last thing I wanted to say was that I am currently looking for a beta, and I was wondering anyone was interested. It would really help me a lot and I would appreciate your help greatly. Thanks.**_

 _ **(If you can't find the Poll or want to leave a comment. Here are the choices).**_

 ** _1.) Bella gets lost during a trip into the Amazon. Where she is promptly recused by the Amazon's. Who find out that Bella is part of their tribe, and she stays with them, but when a threat makes itself known within the forest, Bella is sent to gather recruits for the upcoming battle. Where she meets Kate Denali who is her mate. Changing her world forever. The only problem, Bella is destined to perish in the battle unless her true love can save her. Will she survive and live the rest of eternity with Kate? Or will true love perish into the fiery inferno of war? (AU) BellaxKate_**

 ** _2.) Isabella Swan was born special, and everybody she met knew it, but all they saw was the happy go lucky girl she made herself be. They didn't see the Isabella Swan that was drowning within herself, and was begging to be let out. Everyday her despair grew, and she felt like she was losing herself. That is until a beautiful teacher with stunning golden eyes changed her world forever. (AU) BellaxTanya_**

 ** _3.) Her beauty was known throughout the land. Her smile burned embers of desire into anyone that saw it, and her voice could make the strongest of souls quiver under its sultry tone. She was perfect and NO ONE ever denied her. That is until a human known as Isabella Swan showed up. (AU) BellaxRosalie_**

 _ **4.) Isabella Swan was a Phoenix, and she had just moved from Phoenix, Arizona (corny I know). Her life was in danger with every turn, and she trusted no one. She couldn't, not when her life was at stake, and she had done a pretty good job of losing the monsters that wanted to hunt her down, but when she moves to Denali, Alaska and meets a woman that changes it all. When the time comes for her to run again, will she? (AU) BellaxIrina**_

 _ **5.) In a land wrought by destruction. Where the only rule was to trust no one, and keep it with you no matter what. How could a love such as theirs possibly prosper especially when they could barely stand one another! Forced to come together to save both their respective families. Will they finally find the love they had been craving in each other? (AU) BellaxJane**_

 _ **Love You Guys!**_

 _ **\- The Exiled Queen**_


	3. Chapter 3

_MINE..._

It whispered through her mind like a ghostly wind. Stirring her heart like it hadn't in years. Not since Edward, but Bella could also feel the other emotions rush into her body as well. From love to happiness, to fear and anguish. She was so glad that she had finally found her imprint, but allowing herself to love again. To be open with someone again after everything that had happened. She didn't know how she would be able to do that. She could feel her heart opening up old wounds. Wounds that she hoped would stay closed and forgotten in the dark recesses of her mind and heart. Even if it meant that she was cold and emotionless to others that weren't in her pack or family. She couldn't deal with the pain, but as she stared into the loving golden eyes. She had a feeling that this woman wouldn't hurt her, but that's exactly what she had believed with Edward. She believed that he would be with her forever, but that was just a delusional fantasy. Her new fantasy concerning Edward was ripping him a new one, and causing him pain, like he had caused her. She focused back onto the beautiful woman in front of her, and she knew she was already hopelessly in love with her, but the problem was she didn't know how to be.

Bella knew that this woman, this vampire, was her imprint or mate, but as she stared into the beautiful golden eyes. All she could see was Edward, and no matter how much she wished she didn't. The scar that he had left on her heart was to big. To big for even her imprint to heal in just one meeting. Even though she wished it could, and she knew that Jake wished the same thing. So with one final glance at the beautiful vampire, she turned and looked at Jake.

 _"Jake you're going to have to take the lead on this one,"_ Bella said softly and she could see Jacob's confusion.

 _"Why me Bells? I know that you would be able to deal with them better. Especially since that one of them is your imprint, and by the looks of things. You weren't the only one that felt some sparks,"_ Jake shot back, and Bella immediately frowned.

 _"Jake I know that she might be my imprint but please. I don't think I can talk to them and not lose my composure. Please do this one thing for me, and I will owe you one,"_ Bella begged staring at her best friend with pleading eyes.

 _"Fine Bells I'll do this for you, but I'm holding you to that favor,"_ Jake said with a sigh, but he started walking towards the Denali Coven. Bella watched as he dipped his head respectfully towards them before rising. She stayed back and stood tall and elegant, but on the inside she was a whirlwind of emotions she was trying to put back behind the wall surrounding her heart. Bella watched as her imprint frowned slightly and glanced at her, but she refused to move from her position. No matter how much her heart was screaming at her to claim the beautiful vampire. She wouldn't at least not until she learned more about the woman that had stolen her heart. She watched as Jake disappeared behind a bush, and emerged wearing simple pants and a white shirt. He didn't even seem to care that he was barefoot. Although it wouldn't really matter.

Bella watched as he approached the Denali's in human form, and she couldn't help but bristle slightly. Her ears were pricked to listen to every word that was said.

"Hello my name is Jacob Black of the Uley Pack," Jacob said holding his hand out to her imprint, and she watched as the vampires glanced at one another. Before finally her imprint shook Jacob's offered hand.

"I am Tanya Denali, Leader of the Denali Coven, and if I may inquire on who your companion is, and ask that she introduce herself, " The woman, Tanya, said in a slightly sultry tone, and Bella was glad that she wasn't in her human form, because she was certain that she would be blushing like an idiot, but Jake was quick to divert the attention off of her.

"Only if you do so in kind," He said with a charming smile, and Bella had to refrain from rolling her eyes. Though she was glad that his attention brought Tanya and the rest of her coven attentions off of her.

"Of course," Tanya said with a tight smile, and Bella knew that she was a little miffed, but she was glad that Tanya was cooperating. She watched as Tanya moved to stand in front of her coven, and they must have known what she wanted as they all stepped forward.

A tall blonde with a sly smirk stepped forward first, and Bella could immediately tell with slight annoyance that she was probably a lot like Emmett. "I am Kate Denali," she said with a mock salute, and Bella immediately knew her assumptions were right. Which meant that her time with the Denali's had just become a whole lot harder.

A blonde with platinum colored hair step forward, and Bella was immediately reminded of Rosalie. With the way the woman carried herself, and the way her eyes seemed to be cold and slightly arrogant. "I am Irina Denali," she said and Bella got the sense that Irina really didn't want to be here. Which brought her Rosalie conclusion to a conclusion.

A man this time stepped forward and Bella noticed that he let go of Kate's hand before doing so. Which made Bella realise that they were most likely mates. "I am Garrett Denali," he said and Bella stared hard into his red eyes, and Bella knew that this man was someone who she knew she could trust with Tanya.

Finally the last two stepped forward, and Bella noted that the pair were mates and looked similar in complexion. Both having an olive sheen to their skin, and Bella couldn't help but stare at the man. He had compassion and kindness in his eyes, and Bella didn't know why but she had a feeling she had met this man before. Where she had no idea, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Her ears perked more when she saw the man's mouth open. "I am Eleazar Denali," He said softly but Bella could tell that this man although soft spoken was powerful in his own right.

"And, I am Carmen Denali," the woman said and Bella couldn't help but feel like she introduced herself last all the time. Which caused Bella to frown slightly, but before she could delve more into it Tanya stepped forward once again.

"You have been introduced to my coven. Now may I be introduced to your friend?" She asked, but Bella had a feeling that Tanya probably wouldn't take no for an answer. Her and Jake met each other's gaze, and with a slight nod she walked over to the coven of Vampires and her best friend. She saw that Jake produce a jacket out of nowhere, and Bella knew that it would be like a dress on her. Even though she did grow with the transformation. It didn't stop Jake's clothes from being dresses on her. As she stopped at Jake's side she felt him put the jacket onto her back, and with a sigh she began her transformation back. Once Bella saw that her arms were human again she put her arms into the sleeves and pulled the jacket tight against her body.

Bella unconsciously stretched her back as she stood, and didn't realize that the jacket had hiked up slightly, but luckily nothing was shown. Bella looked at the surrounding vampires and she stood taller. She made the mistake of looking at Tanya, and she saw the vampires eyes dark with desire, but Bella refused to let her own desire take control of her. Even though the need was great.

She looked at each and every one of the Denali's before smirking. "I am Isabella Swan of Pack Uley," she introduced and Bella saw recognition flash across their eyes.

"As in the Cullen's human Bella?" Eleazar asked with confusion on his face, but before Bella could reply. A laugh brought her attention to Kate.

"As in Edward Cullen's human?" She said with laughter in her eyes before she turned to Tanya, and Bella immediately got a bad feeling about what was about to be said. "Looks like you have some competition sis," Kate exclaimed while slapping Tanya on the back, and Bella couldn't help but notice how she quickly backed away after doing so. Confusion swept through her as she felt Jake stiffen slightly, but then she turned her attention back to Tanya, and saw her eyes dark with anger, jealousy, and lust. Bella felt her eyes widen, and before she could blink she was across the clearing pinned against the tree with Tanya mere inches from her. A possessive look was in her eyes, and Bella immediately knew what was going through her mind, but she had no idea how to come the vampire down. Before she could say anything though Tanya spoke.

"Oh we'll see how much competition I have after I'm through with you," she whispered in a seductive voice, and before Bella could respond Tanya's lips crashed against hers.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter, and don't kill me for where I left off. Also, in the next chapter they will finally talk about the attacks happening in Alaska. (And, I promise the chapter will be longer). I am also sorry that Bella showed some frailty in this chapter, but if you have a first love and lost it, then meet someone that could change your world. I think you would show a little weakness as well. Also the only reason Bella transformed back into a human was because she had no choice.**_

 _ **I also wanted to say that I love all of you guys. Thank you so much for reviewing, following, and liking my stories. You're a real inspiration. I'm also sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**_

 _ **\- The Exiled Queen**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have just made a Kik account so I can interact more with you guys, and the username is The_Exiled_Queen.**

 **I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

The feeling of the weight of Tanya's lips, on Bella's was like heaven. The softness like two clouds caused Bella's head to spin, and the way Tanya's lips caressed her own. Like she was worshipping a deity she didn't know still existed. It was everything and more of what Bella had ever wanted in a kiss, but the sudden realization of where she was, and what she had to do brought her back to the right state of mind. With as much willpower as she could muster she pushed Tanya off of her.

Startled gold eyes met hers in a questioning look, but Bella just simply shook her head, and Tanya seemed to get the message. Not here not now. Bella looked behind Tanya, and saw that Jake had a grin on his face. She playfully glared at her best friend, which caused him to grin even more. She watched as he started walking towards them, and Bella noticed how Tanya stiffened. She knew that Tanya most likely didn't like Jake, because of how close they were, and Bella could understand that, but she hoped that Tanya could learn to lighten up to him. For all of their sakes.

"Way to cock block your imprint Bells," Jake said with laughter in his eyes, and Bella simply glared in response. "Oh I'm sorry Bells, I meant pussy blocked."

Immediately Bella was shooting off towards him, and Jake immediately ran away. Bella felt the familiar shift of her bones as she turned into her alter ego. She felt the cold ground on her paws as she chased after Jake. Who had also shifted into his wolf. Soon enough Bella had Jake cornered near a tree, and he was looking at her with pleading eyes.

 _"Come on Bells you know I was joking. You wouldn't hurt Jake your buddy old pal would ya?"_ Jake asked his eyes wide, and Bella simply smirked as she crept forward.

 _"Hurt you? No of course not, but I will embarrass you,"_ Bella replied with mirth. She watched as Jake's eyes widened more. If that was even possible, and before he could react she was on him. She plowed into his side with all of her might, and was rewarded with Jake toppling over. What she wasn't planning on however was the fact that he would bring her down with him. Bella felt the icy snow dig into her side, and coat her fur. The chilling feeling raising up through her, but Bella paid it no mind. She was much more invested in rubbing the snow in Jake's face. The russet wolf was soon covered head to pass in snow, and Bella felt accomplished because of it.

Once she finally removed her weight from Jake he got up, and with a glare towards her shook all the snow he could out of his fur. Some of it hitting Bella in the process, but she didn't mind. She couldn't help but chuckle lowly at her best friend. She saw out of her peripheral vision that Kate was laughing her ass off, and Tanya looking amused. Although Bella could still see the arousal hidden within her eyes. She met her imprints gaze, and she saw Tanya's eyes soften immediately, but before Bella could react to it. She felt something hit the side of her head.

Bella immediately turned her gaze to her best friend. Who was looking at their surroundings with an innocent expression on his face. **(A/N: Think of Emperor's New Groove when Kuzco threw a rock at Pacha.)** Bella felt a small growl escape her lips, and Jake immediately looked at her. His innocent expression still set on his face.

 _"You have three seconds,"_ Bella said with a threatening tone, and Jake's eyes widened. Soon however he was taking off with Bella hot on his heels, and the six vampires watching them. Knew that their lives had just gotten a Hell of a lot more complicated.

* * *

The living room was deathly silent. So silent that if a pin dropped it would be like an explosion. The tension that radiated off of all the occupants in the room was stifling. After Bella and Jake finished having their fun, they finally realized that they had a job to do, and innocents to protect. So now they both were seated on a nice leather sofa, with six pairs of golden eyes burning into them.

Bella was trying hard not to look into a specific pair of golden eyes. Knowing that if she did she would give into her passion, and Bella couldn't do that. At least not while she had a job to do. Her alpha and her pack were counting on her, and she would not let them down. Not for anyone, even her imprint. So with a strong resolve Bella refused to get lost within herself, and love. Not like she had done before. She knew that Jake could feel her turmoil, which was why she was glad when he finally started talking.

"So what exactly is the problem that is plaguing your town?" Jake asked. Bella watched as all the vampires shifted as if they were uncomfortable, which Bella knew was a bad sign.

Eleazar finally answered Jake's question. "We don't exactly know, but we have our guesses. One being that someone is starting a newborn army near here. Or.." there Eleazar trailed off a hint of uncertainty tinting his tone. Which caused Bella to frown.

She leant forward out of her seat towards Eleazar, and with as much softness as she could muster she asked him. "What else do you believe it is? Any theory will be beneficial to Jake and I."

Eleazar seemed shocked that Bella had spoke to him with so much kindness, and Tanya's, Bella immediately noticed, eyes flashed with jealousy. Finally Eleazar spoke again. "We believe that the Children of the Moon could be involved as well, but we aren't quite sure."

Bella immediately felt as if someone had squeezed all the air out of her lungs. Her mind racing with the possibility of this being true, and if it was.. It only made Bella's mind race more. If there was even the slightest chance of the Children of the Moon being involved in these attacks. Bella shuddered to think on how those poor people died. It most likely wasn't a pleasant ordeal, but nonetheless Bella needed to know if this was true. There had been eight deaths in total. All dying for large wounds on the body, and Bella knew that could either be from a vamp or a shifter. Now however she was met with the worst possibility imaginable. Bella glanced at Jake, and saw that he looked much the same way. The worry evident in his normally easygoing eyes. Bella turned her gaze back to Eleazar.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked her voice she knew sounded strained, but she couldn't help it, because she knew the danger of the Children of the Moon. She had seen the destruction they could cause first-hand, and it was not something Bella would like to revisit.

"Yes, my mate and I had scoped out one of the sites of one of the attacks, and we saw irregular claw marks in the ground, and the faint smell of holly," Carmen responded for Eleazar, and Bella nodded her head while standing and pulling out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Irina asked cautiously, and Bella simply glanced at her before dialing the number.

"I'm calling someone that can help exterminate our pest problem."

She just didn't know if the Denali's would agree with who that person was.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for another short one guys but next chapter I promise I'll make it to 3 thousand. I promise. Also holly has a meaning.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **\- The Exiled Queen**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER, WHICH MEANS IT WILL BE SHORT, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE!**

 **A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry everyone. I really wanted this to be a longer chapter, but as life would have it, it won't be. My younger brother, Mason, who was diagnosed with Leukemia last year just (and when I mean just, I mean today) had a relapse, and I need to be offline for a while. I hope you all can forgive me. I feel so bad for not delivering like I promised.**

 **The reason I wrote this was to 1.) Tell you all why I've been busy (I'm also in college so it's a little difficult especially being in another country) and 2.) To give you all something rather than nothing.**

 **I hope you enjoy, and again I'm so sorry. :(**

 **\- The Exiled Queen**

* * *

Bella moved as far away from the house as she could get. She didn't want the Denali's overhearing her conversation. Especially when she was discussing such delicate information as this. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Denali's, which to be frank she didn't, but it was just that the less they knew the better. Especially when this information could cause them to be in danger, and Bella would be damned if she would let her imprint be in danger because of her. Finally when Bella perceived she was far enough away. She pulled out her phone, and dialed the one number she didn't think she would call anytime soon. A couple of moments of dial tone later a silky voice answered the phone.

 _"Isabella, what's the matter?"_ The voice asked with worry, and Bella couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why must you always assume something's wrong when I call you?" Bella asked with laughter in her tone.

 _"Well is there trouble?"_ The voice asked, and Bella could practically see the smirk through the phone.

"Fine you win this time, but next time I'll get the best of you," Bella said with a smile, and was rewarded with a soft chuckle. Before what she had to talk about next dawned on her, and she sighed heavily. "Now for the unpleasant part. You know about the job assignment I was assigned to?" Bella asked, and all she got in response was a hum of recollection. "Right, so apparently the resident vampires of Denali believed it is either a vampire creating a newborn army or that it's the Children of the Moon." Bella trailed off after that, and she could hear the faint growling on the other end.

 _"Both of these issues are very problematic. How sure are they?"_

"They're very sure," Bella replied.

 _"Then there's only one option,"_ the voice said, and Bella immediately frowned.

"What is it?" She asked, and once again she heard a soft chuckle on the other end.

 _"The only option my dear, sweet Isabella is that I'm coming to help,"_ at those words Bella felt her whole face light up like kid on Christmas.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked with giddiness in her tone. She knew that this problem was severe, and that she shouldn't be this happy, but her other best friend was coming. Bella had never been so excited.

 _"Of course I am sweet Bella. Now I must be going I need to get a few things in order before I go. Goodbye Isabella, and when I get there you need to make sure you fill me in on what has transpired."_

 __"Of course," Bella said with a soft smile.

 _"Then I will see you soon Isabella. Goodbye."_

"See you soon, goodbye Caius," Bella responded and after a moment was met with the dial tone. Bella smiled before turning her head back towards the house. She had no idea what she was getting herself into, and if her choice was the right one, but as she was running back towards the house.

She couldn't help but hope it was the right one.


End file.
